Tetsuya 2
|kanji = テツヤ二号 |gender = Male |age = 1 |team = Seirin |job = Mascot |first appearance manga = Chapter 74 |first appearance anime = Episode 14 |anime voice = Hirofumi Nojima }} Tetsuya #2 (テツヤ二号 Tetsuya Nigō) is Tetsuya Kuroko's pet dog. He is taken care of by Kuroko and the Seirin team, and has become somewhat of the club's mascot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74 Kuroko also calls him #2. Appearance Tetsuya #2 is a puppy. The top of his coat is black, while his tummy and legs are snow-white - his breed is not stated. He has two white spots for eyebrows. His most distinctive feature is that his eyes greatly resemble Kuroko's, they are of the same color and are oval-shaped as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 7 This is the reason why he is called Tetsuya #2. Tetsuya #2 also sports a Seirin No. 16 jersey. He has a natural dribbling instinct, as shown when Kagami is scolded by Riko for Kagami playing a pickup game before his legs have fully recovered, he was rolling the ball around. Personality Tetsuya #2 acts like a typical dog. He pees everywhere and barks a lot. He also seems to be a very intelligent dog, able to read the mood of the Seirin team and bark when appropriateKuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 13 (i.e. when they score a basket). He becomes attached to Kuroko instantly and constantly hangs around him. It is unknown whether or not it was intentional, but he also pooped on Kagami's sneakers. Later Kagami notices there's a gash in his sneakers and if he kept practicing with it, he would have gotten hurt. This leads him to accept Tetsuya #2 as a result. Story :Tetsuya #2's appearances in the story differs in the manga and anime Interhigh preliminaries :Anime version Tetsuya #2 makes his first appearance in the same manner like in the manga, being found by Kuroko, adored by Riko but detested by Kagami. He is also brought to practice but doesn't reconcile with Kagami as soon as in the manga. Instead, Tetsuya #2 is also seen freaking out Kagami at the Aida Sports Gym, by the pool. When Momoi arrives, Tetsuya #2 is not too fond of her. Pre-Winter Cup :Manga version Tetsuya #2 appears for the first time when Kuroko brings him to practice. It is revealed that Kuroko found #2 in a park near the school and he brought him along in a cardboard box. In the meantime, #2 has crawled on Kuroko's head, showing that he likes Kuroko. Izuki notices their similarities in eyes and the rest are very shocked by this. Koga decides to officially name the dog Tetsuya #2. Kiyoshi also notices that Kagami is trembling in a corner. He admits that he's afraid of dogs and Tetsuya #2 is carried by Kuroko to Kagami, to tease him. Riko arrives and is immediately taken in with #2, amazed by his soft fur and his overwhelming cuteness. Kiyoshi decides to vote whether or not to keep him. Everyone votes yes, except Kagami. Kuroko and Tetsuya look at him with a pair of identical sad eyes, but Kagami is still not convinced. Riko tells Kuroko it's difficult to keep him and Kuroko suggests that if he and #2 can convince Kagami, then they can keep him. Riko agrees. At jogging, Kuroko takes #2 along and he barks with Seirin's cheers, to great amusement to the team. At regular practice, #2 barks happily whenever Kuroko makes a nice pass and barks loudly when Kagami is about to take a shot, knocking him off balance and making him miss terribly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 14 Kuroko keeps playing with Tetsuya #2, placing him on his back while he is doing push-ups and scaring him when he is eating. Kagami's rage gets worse when #2 pooped into his sneakers. While Kagami is washing his shoes, Kuroko and #2 approach him, with Kuroko asking why Kagami won't just accept him. He refuses, but Kuroko says that #2 isn't like the other, violent dogs. He asks Kagami to pet #2, but then they are interrupted by Kawahara, who asks Kuroko inside. Alone with Kagami, Tetsuya #2 just stares at him. Kagami takes a look at his sneakers and notices there is a gash in it. He thinks by himself that if he would keep playing with them, he could get injured. He thinks that the team looked happier than normal with #2 along and begins to think that #2 is really just a nice and kind dog. Kagami reaches out his arm and #2 affectionally licks his fingers.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 17 The next day, #2 is watching the training happily when Kagami scores. He tells Hyūga that he kind of accepted him. When Riko yells at Kagami that he should make passes, #2 sulks, to the great annoyment of Kagami, who doesn't find him as nice anymore. Tetsuya #2 is the seen in an outfit that Riko made for him, the Seirin match outfit with the number 16.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 19 As the juniors of Seirin go to the Street Basketball 5 on 5, Tetsuya #2 is brought along.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 6 Winter Cup preliminaries 's rick shaw]] The next time Tetsuya #2 appears, is during the Winter Cup preliminaries. The dog is seen in Takao and Midorima's rick shaw. Kise is shocked to see he looks like Kuroko, Midorima is irritated by looking at him and Momoi instantly fell in love with the dog. In Seirin's changing room, it is explained that Koga brought #2 along to the Winter Cup because he looked so lonely. Somehow, he ran away from Seirin and settled in Midorima's rick shaw, which he also peed in. An extremely irritated Midorima wants to shoot #2, but Kuroko arrives just in time, telling them it's their dog.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 15 At the sudden realization that #2 resembles Kuroko, Momoi faints from the overdose of cuteness. #2 is now at Seirin's gym. Winter Cup Finals Before the Winter Cup finals of Seirin vs Rakuzan, Tetsuya #2 is seen being fed by Kuroko at Seirin's gym. Kuroko tells him that Alexandra should be taking care of him later.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 15 He is later seen in Alexandra's sweater, attending the WC finals and "cheering" for his team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 8 Trivia *Tetsuya #2 ranked 15th on the second popularity poll, with 323 votes. *Tetsuya #2 makes his debut earlier in the anime compared to the manga. *He is estimated to be around 1 year old.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 146, page 16 *The seiyū of Tetsuya #2, Hirofumi Nojima, also voices Shun Izuki. *No.16 holds a significance to Tetsuya as it was his first jersey number before becoming the sixth man for 1st string team of junior high. *Riko is unable to scan Tetsuya #2, and her ability to scan doesn't extend to animals. References Navigation id:Tetsuya 2 Category:Characters Category:Seirin High Category:Mascots